Pacing
by SereneDefiance
Summary: Draco is starting his first year at Hogwarts. Will he be the same snide Draco as always? What becomes of the young wizard as his adventures change? Read and review! On Hiatus!
1. Arriving

**So, I was trying to go to sleep when all of a sudden, I got this strong urge to write this. I hope you like it.**

I could feel the smirk spread across my face as I began packing all of my items for Hogwarts. As soon as I had finished packing away my potion items, I double checked my image in the mirror. I managed to fix the few strands of hair that had fallen out of place. I looked at my perfectly slicked back blonde hair and patted my robes into place before heading down the stairs with my things. My father was standing with a grim expression as always until he saw me, "Ah Draco. Come let me have a look at you." His smile was thin and odd as he made sure I looked perfectly presentable, "You will do just fine. I'm sure you will follow in the family line of Slytherin house. And you will stay away from any…mudbloods." He seemed to shiver in disgust as he said so. "Now, go with your mother. She will accompany you to the platform."

My mother kept a stern smile on her face until we were out the door and alone. She pulled me into a sharp hug, "Oh. You're getting so old!" She knelt down quickly in front of me and patted my shoulders, "Now, I do not care what your father says. Any house you're sorted into will be fine. Don't you let him get to you." She always knew what I was unwilling to ask. I knew he would be upset if I was anything but Slytherin. Our entire family, that I was aware of, had been sorted into that house. I would be such a disappointment if I was anything else.

She cupped my cheek and gave me a truly warm smile before standing, fixing her ruffled robes and putting that stern look on her face again. "Off we go now."

I kept my eagle owl close. "Here Bane," I said as I tossed in a piece of food. That should keep him happy until I got settled. Soon, we were on Platform 9 and 3/4. I rolled my eyes at all of the people gathered, some saying tearful goodbyes to their first years. A patch of unruly hair caught my eye as I turned to face my mother. "Enjoy your time at school Draco. Don't forget to write," she said this while smoothing my robes again, as if she hadn't already done so eight times. I could see that she wanted to bend low and give me another tight hug, but she didn't. She kept her face stern and straight and we simply nodded to each other. As always, how we were in public.

I boarded the train and discovered Crabbe and Goyle. What an interesting pair of blathering fools. Somehow their slowness was endearing, and I found myself liking the pair to an extent. They did not pester me with questions, and they seemed to like the things I had to say, little as there was for the time being.

And then I heard a rumor, long after the train had departed. Someone stopped by our seats and mentioned that the famous Harry Potter was on the train, starting his first year at Hogwarts. I quirked an eyebrow, the only sign of my interest for now. The two hardly paid attention, in fact, they did not even recognize the name at first. "You know, the boy who lived and all that?" Only then did the two have a moment of recognition come across their faces. But quickly after, Crabbe was stuffing his face again. I felt my lip curl up in disgust but kept my comments to myself.

The sight of the Hogwarts castle was truly magnificent. Pictures could never really allow you to know the beauty of the building. But, all the same, I kept my smirk plastered to my face as we took the boats. Everyone was chatting about the school as we were led to the entryway of the Great Hall.

 **Do you want more? What do you think?**


	2. Sorting

**I didn't make it clear, but this is a mix of movies and books. With of course, some tweaking on my part. I only hope you like it.**

 **Also, to the guest review, I added into the description why I have this as rated M. And As to the Drarry question...Who knows?**

I spotted the boy, he certainly fit the description. Dark hair, rounded glasses. Some unknown breeze rustled his hair and there it was. The scar on his forehead. Harry Potter. I decided to introduce myself, just as my father taught me. I put on my smirk and went over to him, "Hello. I heard you were here. Harry Potter. I'm Draco Malfoy. I think you will find that there are some witches and wizards that are the right sorts and others that are not so. I can help you discover the right sorts if you would like," I held out my hand for him to take. At first he seemed to accept what I said, but then he looked to the Weasley boy standing with him and back to me. "I think I can tell the sorts for my self thank you," and with that his face seemed to close off and shut down.

I kept my smirk in place and moved to stand by Crabbe and Goyle. I sighed inwardly, whatever he wanted. Everyone had to find out for themselves not to hang out with the wrong sort of wizard. The Weasley's were an odd bunch. Honestly, most of them reminded me of Crabbe and Goyle. I suppose they weren't really all that bad. But my father… I mentally straightened my self. What was I thinking? They were all blathering fools.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the Great Hall doors swinging open. Soon we were walking toward the front of the room where Professor McGonagall was standing with the sorting hat. My heart thumped a little harder as the anticipation began to eat at me. If I didn't make it into Slytherin, my father might disown me. No matter what my mother said, he might abandon me.

Names were being called, but I only paid attention to a few names. Crabbe and Goyle were sorted to Slytherin. The muggle born, Granger, was sorted into Ravenclaw house, fitting from what I had already heard about her. It seemed rumors in this school really knew how to fly. And then I heard my name. I walked to the front with my face a cool blank slate. I could hear it speak in my head, "Interesting things lie inside here. You have different paths that await you depending on where you are placed. I think it will be…" I tried to think, and eventually started repeating Slytherin, Slytherin… But I heard the hat shout, "Gryffindor!" I kept my face neutral as I heard some half hearted cheers and strong clapping come from my house table. I heard a few murmured whispers coming from Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. I numbed myself as I filed the information away, to deal with when I was alone.

The next name I focused in on was Harry Potters. An unusual hush came over the room as he moved to have the hat placed upon his head. His eyes were closed tight and it called out, "Gryffindor!" The room erupted with cheering and clapping. I even joined in, clapping as he came to sit across from me, next to the Weasley twins. More names passed and I tried to ignore the event until I heard Ronald Weasley being called. My table hushed as he went forward. And he was shockingly sorted into Hufflepuff! And soon I could hear his siblings talking about him, "There must be some mistake here. I don't get it." One of them whispered that maybe he just didn't hold up to the standards of a true Gryffindor.

Harry's eyes met mine and he quickly looked away. I shook my head and remembered what my mother had said. "No matter what Draco. Your house is like your family. You must learn to accept them, even if you do not like them." I remember brushing her off, assuming I would be in Slytherin. Clearly something was wrong with me, right?

I decided it would do no good to go to bed on an empty stomach, so I joined in the feast. After sometime in the flow of conversation, my smile was not a smirk. And I began to actually enjoy my time with my fellow housemates. Harry even laughed at a joke I made about pixies, after, of course, I explained to him about what pixies were and how they sought mischief and pranks. Dastardly little things.

But even enjoying myself as I was, a dark shadow began to impress itself in my mind. What would my family say?

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Settling In

**Okay now. Here we go again!**

After the feast, all the first years from Gryffindor house began stumbling after the Head Boy. "Follow me to the dormitory. Make sure you learn the password. Otherwise you might lock yourself out," he droned on as we followed the staircases. He paused as the waited for the one to the next floor to stop moving, "And mind the staircases. They like to change." I followed diligently, with my head held high.

Unfortunately, lost to my own thoughts, I missed the password. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by the scarlet ad gold coloring of the Gryffindor common room. I kept my thoughts to myself and fretted over my family. But as I went to stand by the fireplace, I took in the subtle beauty of the room. Having been raised to appreciate the finer things in life even if they had not always been present, I was shocked that the room had a few rather ornate pieces. My mother would appreciate this room.

I saw a few paintings look at me with confusion and one with a look of seeming disgust as I wandered. It was certainly not my fault that I was placed in Gryffindor! I scoffed for a moment, crossing my arms over my chest, and quickly ran up the stairs to find myself a bed. I scribbled a letter to my mother after I had changed into my pajamas. I detailed how I ended up where I was.

 _Better not send me anything green or silver. Gryffindor colors. I wonder if they will suit me?_

I set the quill down for a moment, biting my lower lip in contemplation. I did not want to have to be the one to tell him, that I, his only child and son, was a disappointment to the family. But I wrote him a separate letter.

 _Father, I regret to inform you, that I now reside within the Gryffindor common room. It appears, that this is where the sorting hat has placed me._

I quickly signed my name and folded it up and gave both letter to Bane. I opened the window nearest me and gave him a little treat before sending him out. Potter was one of the last ones up to the rooms, and he was stuck in one of the beds nearest mine, him and Longbottom. I nodded at them both before pulling the curtains around my bed and laying down, sinking into the softness. I heard them whispering outside, even as they tried to keep their conversation a secret.

"Why do you think the hat put you here Harry?"

"Neville, all I know if I did not want to be put into Slytherin with those two Malfoy had been with. Goyle creeped me out."

Neville chuckled a little, "Alright then. But why do you suppose Draco is here then? His entire family has been from Slytherin house."

I heard what sounded like someone shifting in their bed and a voice, "The sorting hat is never wrong. He must have something that we do not see. Now go to bed."

All I could picture was my father's face as I began to drift off to sleep. And it was not a pretty sight.

He was scowling at me, his grey eyes cold, and hard. I felt the pain before I realized what was happening. He spelled me with something. And all I could do was lay there.

Sweating and panting I woke up with Harry peeking past my curtains. I snatched my blankets up, "You scared the devil out of me Potter," I spat at him. He drew away slightly, "I only was seeing if I should wake you or not. You appear to be fine. Good night." And before I could say much of anything, he was gone. I fell back against my pillow with a sigh and this time, I dreamt of nothing and my sleep was uneventful.

 **Thoughts?**


	4. Potions Day One

**I wanted to remind you that the third floor corridor is off limits. In case I "mess anything up," I would like to state now, that I'm not following the books or movies exactly. Be prepared for change.**

* * *

The next day, breakfast was loud as people talked about their classes and soon, it was time to head back to the dormitory and get ready for said classes. I gathered some of my things so I could take notes and hurried off to Potions with Professor Snape. I kept my head high as I walked in and chose a seat one section back from the front, toward the aisle. The class was filled with first years from each house, which left the room to feel rather crowded. I sighed and put on a smirk for show.

Professor Snape entered the room quickly and I watched as his eyes scanned the room, his eyes pausing on me and Potter before continuing. He seemed disgusted with us. My mother raved about Snape to me, told me what kind of man he was, but here, I see nothing of what she mentioned. He looks at us with scorn in his eyes. Where is the warmth that she spoke of? Of course, in this moment, he reminds me much of my father. Cold and stern.

I did my best to focus on what he was saying, I took notes, and every time Hermione raised her hand, he seemed to ignore her and call on some poor unsuspecting student. Often Potter. I knew the answers to the majority of his questions, but I did not want to be compared to that muggle born witch. Why did he continue to call on Harry? Everyone knows he was raised by muggles. I rolled my eyes at the thought. "Do you find my lectures…irritating? Mr. Malfoy," Snape seemed to sneer at me. So much like my father. I managed to control my flinch at his words. "No Professor. I was thinking of my father," I figured I could give him some form of half-truth. He seemed indifferent to my answer.

If the first class was like this, how would the rest go?

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Sleep?

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Turns out, potions was the only class that I truly felt uncomfortable in. Whether it was Snape's stares or the crowded room, I'm not quite sure. Maybe some combination of the two. Potions was the only class that contained all four houses. The first week went by rather well. But I still had not heard from my family.

I tried to ignore that I should have heard something from them by now.

What was I going to do?

When we were eating in the Great Hall, sometimes Potter and the older Weasley boys would go talk to Ron. Seems they had hit it off rather well. Whatever. I tried to avoid everyone from my house, but it came as no surprise when I discovered it nearly impossible to be left alone. People from my house would try to socialize with me and I did my best to brush them off. Oddly enough, Longbottom was the worst. It didn't matter what I did. He would always greet me with a smile and try to include me.

Crabbe and Goyle would come over and tease me. I could usually intimidate them away, but when they would catch me with Longbottom, I had two choices. I throw insults at Longbottom until he was close to tears, or I insult them. Decisions, decisions.

They were from two families that my father enjoyed having around. Did I dare offend their children? On the other hand, did I dare to insult someone who had honestly been nothing but nice to me?

I'll admit the first few times, I insulted Longbottom. I threw around fancy words I knew he didn't understand and called him out for simple things. And Crabbe and Goyle would appear impressed. But they never were happy with my performances for long.

They tried to convince me that words weren't enough.

That was how the whole incident with Neville's remembrall came about. I tried to simply tease him. But with the constant whispers and the support of Crabbe and Goyle, I felt like it was the correct thing to do. That he deserved nothing less than what I gave him.

I was so frustrated when Potter made the Qudditch team, while I received detention. I scowled all the way to the common room. What a horrid thing. I would no longer listen to the buffoons, Crabbe and Goyle. Clearly they did not give a damn about anything other than torturing other students, and I would not be a pawn in their game, nor would I allow myself to be tortured by the likes of them.

I stood angry at myself at the portrait hole. I still hadn't figured out what the password was. And the Fat Lady refused to let me in. She laughed, LAUGHED at me. Old hag.

I paced, irritated in front of her for what seemed like hours, before an older Gryffindor came to open the door. "Caput Draconis." I felt the heat spread through my face as I entered behind them. How had I missed that? Hell, te second was practically my _name_! Whatever.

I stormed up to my bed and quickly changed into my pajamas. I was ready for this day to be over with.

A light tapping on the window, however, distracted me. Eventually annoyed with the noise, I opened the window to find my owl with a letter in tow. I felt my face drain of any color that might have been there as I stared at it.

My hands shaking, I took it from Bane and gave him a treat before sending him off. I reclaimed my spot on my bed and closed the curtains to give myself some privacy. I could hear voices and footsteps, people returning from the dinner that I skipped.

 _Draco,_

 _You should be receiving a new scarf with the Gryffindor colors. I think the red will suit you fin in place of green. I am certainly not disappointed. In fact, I am rather excited. You know, you are not the first in our family to be sorted into something other than Slytherin. I am so proud of you._

 _You must remember, to be a Gryffindor means you are courageous. You are chivalrous. You are determined. Do not despair over your father. He is never satisfied._

 _I love you._

 _Be Strong,_

 _Mum_

I wanted to cry. I wanted one of her hugs. It felt like I had been gone for too long, yet I did not want to return. I did not want to face my father anytime soon. But I would be strong, just like mum said. Like I have been trying to do for so long when it comes to him.

How was I ever going to get to sleep now?


End file.
